GoH: GodZ Of The Universe: Round With God Arc
by WakaWakaDub
Summary: The story of the next generation. New enemies, battles, and friends! This fanfic is influence by both Hindu epic, Ramayana, and Dragon Ball Z. (not much I can say here without spoiling the entire story,lol)
1. Introductions Are In Order

**GodZ**

 **Chapter 1: Introductories are In Order**

* * *

 **PS:Don't own GoH**

* * *

 **Italic text are thoughts just in case you haven't picked up on it**

 _Both bold and italic_ **text represents thoughts or letters,signs, etcs**

* * *

It was around sunset. Birds were heading home. Nocturnal creatures were waiting for their time to roam. Yet a boy who would normally fear going pass the limits, was lore of a small creature that fluttered above him. A butterfly the same color as the sun when it's at it's highest; danced happily on air. It seemed fitting.

He'd always see birds, but those were to high up and fast for him to follow. The yellow butterfly however was much slower, so it was easy for the lad.

His mother only told him to stay in the back, he knew because he was different, because a certain **physical feature**.

But seeing that very pretty yellow butterfly, I guess his curiosity got the better of him, he couldn't help but wander around, following his bright little friend.

The boy ran carelessly through the vivid wilderness, chasing the little bug. So much into looking at it that he forgot to look where he was going.

"U-UWA~!"

Suddenly slipping on some leaves, the boy had landed on his backside. Wasn't like he was gonna start crying, he wasn't that much of a child, though; he was upset he lost sight of the butterfly.

The young one stood up, dusting himself off. After, his eye searched for the small fluttery creature. To no avail of course, but he instead was enticed by the sight of the tress that aimed way above his blue sky farther than his imagination. And the sound of various wildlife that moved about freely. He couldn't help but gawk at the wonders of the world that he's only been in for 3 years. The whole thing made him forgot the butterfly. He envied them, being able to…

 _ **Do what you want.**_

The sudden unfamiliar voice jar his head from the inside. Before he could contemplate it any further...

"KYU~~JIN~!" Uh-oh… "DINNER IS READY~~~!"

Whoa, a FAMILIAR voice echoed throughout the forest walls; it was the voice of his **mother**. He'd thought it safe to head back now, he basically already disobeyed her. If she had found him now, he'd upset her dearly.

"H-home, I guess."

When the lad turned to realize that he had strayed farther than he could see; his stomach felt weird. Almost as if it was a mixture between cramping and feeling sick. The feeling made the boy want to cry.

"M-momma would get r-r-really mad at me." The boy's face was making up, he inched more to crying, as if the situation was hopeless.

Then something again caught his attention.

The tears forming from his eyes were halted by the sight of the same butterfly that suddenly brought to his attention…

"A-...a-a ..." As he reached his hands out, the boy's mouth started to water. "…a... **MANGO!** "

A mango was it? **No** , it was in fact the **orange color of the sun** as it sets that had tricked the boy into think it as some sorta **mango in the sky**.

Can you blame him for this lack of knowledge, this was his first time seeing an actual sunset and he never saw one from his house because the forest would always block out the view of the sun before he could see a sunset.

"A ripe juicy MANGO!" The boy's hopes were suddenly at top peek.

You can only wonder since he was obviously hungry, why he wasn't this excited to head back home to enjoy a home cooked meal.

"It's so BIG~!"

The boy was rushing past everything, trying to find the highest point in the forest so he could grasp at the _'mango'_ . His legs running as fast as they could take him. He hadn't noticed he was heading up a sudden incline. He really wanted it, the poor boy would surely be disappointed.

The boy had heard a strange sound, it sounds almost like water pouring, it honestly didn't matter to him though.

"Once I get it, I'll split it with Momma and she won't be mad at me for going far!" The boy felt all giddy and joyous!

 _ **Umeon.**_

Huh?

 _ **Wait...**_

The boy heard that same mysterious voice in his head again.

 _ **Umeon!**_

It kept bothering the boy in the back off his head, but he wasn't fazed on the surface because he didn't even know who this ' _Umeon_ ' was.

 _ **You need to listen!**_

He wasn't paying attention, he was too focus on reaching the 'mango' that was the apple in his eyes.

 _ **Umeon! Stop it!**_

But…

"Uwaahhh?!"

The lad felt the ground disappear from under his feet. His head slowly shifted downwards, gazing at the ground that SHOULD be there. Instead, all he could see; a river flowing.

Falling into the waters below, he was thrown around the bottom of the river bed. His tries at grasping for air were as much as a fail as his attempts at getting the ' _mango_ '. When he managed to reach the surface of the rushing river, what he saw might have been worse than the situation at hand…

He remember asking his mother about them.

She told him how they were an unstoppable forces.

He was always amazed about how it would pour endlessly and never run out.

The large scale.

The long drop.

A **waterfall.**

His frail body bounced against the rocks that the hellish waters rushed around, his tries at latching on to one failed endlessly, he was too slow. Each time he bashed against a rock, it would only ensure he was out of breath. Weakening him with ever blow.

The lad couldn't see it clearly, but he knew what was at the end of that horizon, the increasing sound of water falling only numbered his ultimate demise. The young one attempted to swim against the force of water leading to the drop. His body struggling pass it's limit. He could only think about his mother's sad face. He didn't want to see his mother sad, he remember she use to cry every time she saw that photo of his father that she kept hidden, he remember he used to sneak and look at the picture, reading the name on the back.

His father…

He only knew about him from his great-grandfather and uncles, who only told him in secret, his mother would never mention ANYTHING about his father, not even his name.

What a shameful thing, learning more about your father through someone else but you own mother.

Did the thought really make her unhappy?

He didn't want his mother unhappy…

But...he wanted to know...from her words, what he was like…

Too bad he won't get to.

Too bad this was it…

His eyes slowly closed, he was tired, he was outta energy...

.

.

.

 _It wasn't fair…_

.

.

.

 _It wasn't…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Only 3…._

 _._

.

.

 _ **Umeo, you must live Umeon...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _yes…sir._

 _._

.

.

" **KYU JIIINNNN**!"

The boy felt his weightless body was all of a sudden in familiar arms. He could hear whimpering and sobbing. His name being called repeatedly. His eyes opened slowly, revealing a blurry figure.

"M-...mommy…?"

The lad had coughed up water. His lungs felt like fire. Wheezing and wailing.

The haze cleared from his vision, he saw a purple haired woman, her hair cut short. She was at least the last few months of being 19 years of age. She wore a red hoodie, unzipped, green t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Her left eye, that was normally covered by an eye patch, was a hot pink and oddly enough, glowing. Her right eye, lavender. Both were filled with tears. However, she had a relieved look on her face and a warm welcoming smile.

He couldn't tell if she was mad at him, disappointed with him, or happy he was alive. It could have been all three.

"Kyu...why...what are you doing here..." Now she had a look that was a mixture of disappointment and worry.

The boy fixed himself in his mother's arms, looking around at the location. They were in front of the waterfall…floating?

"K-...Kinto-Nimbus?" It was a magical cloud used by his father, or at least that's what his uncles say. Somehow, through the use of Borrowed Power, his mother was able to use it.

"KYU JIN!" Her sudden yelling scared the boy, his eyes flew wide open as he turned his attention to her at an alarming rate. "I'll ask again Mister, WHAT are you doing here and why?!" The tears in her eyes hadn't halted. She was still very shaken up by what had transpire, very inconsiderate of her; so was he.

The boy dropped his head, feeling as if her eyes would melt his head. "I-I-I-I was...trying to get you...a m-m-mango." He tried his hardest to sound as low as possible. But of course this was to no avail, she honestly hadn't care about the reason.

"DAMMIT KYU, ARE YOU OT AWARE HOW FRIGGING DANGEROUS THE FOREST IS!" Woman's voice was cracking under her hyperventilating, she just wanted to cry right now. "ALL THESE CUTS AND BRUISES!" Her eyes widen in horror. "WHAT IF YOU HAD…" she was halt by the sound of sobbing that wasn't her own, it was the lad; **Kyu-Jin** his name was. Of course he was gonna cry, not only was he being yelled at, but he made his mother unhappy. "You could have been..." She released a sign, her warm tears fell upon the boys dark colored hair. "...I could have lost you too." She pulled the boy close.

She felt guilty, she was the one who sheltered the boy, was it not she who wasn't keeping an eye on him, and she honestly never expected this? It was bound to happen. Before she could apologize, the lad burst out in tears. "PLEASE DON'T CRY MOMMY" He grabbed his mother's shirt, burying his face into her chest. "I PROMISE I'LL NEVER WORRY YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE I'LL ALWAYS BE ALIVE AND STRONGER FOR YOU!"

 _ **I promise!**_

"K-Kyu, it's al-"

 _ **I promise!**_

"NO!"

 _ **I promise!**_

"I'll PROTECT THE WORLD AROUND YOU, AND **THAT'S WHAT I WANT!** " His eyes stared into his mother's. She could see something burning. The words even made her continue her water works. Why was the words of a toddler making her heart skip beats? He was just a kid. She was both terrified and joyous. Is it because he's just like _**him**_? She was relieved that he had his heart...but she... **couldn't allow it...she just couldn't.**

 _ **I promise!**_

* * *

Both mother and child were riding on the flying Kinto-Nimbus. Since only she could use her ability to make herself ride it, she had the boy on her lap. The lady had used a new ability she had created to heal the boys wounds. She didn't want to leave the boy feeling like she didn't love him anymore.

"K-Kyu..."

"Yes...momma..."

"You know, you don't have to keep your **tail** hidden out here, I just taught you to hide it just in case."

The boy didn't say anything, his head still facing downwards with his face still red from crying. Like a sinner in church, he felt he could never be forgiven.

"I...I know it must hurt to keep it tied down under your pants belt." She gave a warm smile as she patted the boy on his head, running her hands through his hair that somewhat resembled his father's. But yes, that was right, a tail, the thing that made him different from the other kids. It was strange that his father didn't even have a tail, but his son does have one. She's thought of cutting it off, but was too scared it would cause major damage.

"C'mon." Even if he did disobey her, he knew what he did was wrong and apologized. I mean, she didn't exactly believe in any physical forms of punishment. She didn't want to cause him any minor injury that could become a hazard. Even a bruise could cost him his life! Or at least that's what she thought, the lass was overprotective like that. So she did research on various non physical punishment, or work out punishments such as; push-ups, squats, pull-ups, etc.

She tried her hardest to be a good mother, is she not good enough?

So why was he beating himself up any further?

Honestly though, she thought she was doing a good job, but this slip up, the fact her boy was drowning at the bottom of a rock filled rushing river about to fall off a waterfall!?

Her stomach felt tight as her body felt like crying again, she couldn't let that happen again!

 _EVER!_

 _EVER!_

 _ **EVER!**_

 _ **EVER!**_

 _ **EVER!**_

Why!? How could she be so careless!? This pain, these headaches, they were happening because **she** let this problem happen! She fucked up! She got too comfortable! The boy merely took advantage of a loophole she fail to cover up! Yeah, she trusted her son to never do it again, but she also rather have some good safety measures just in case.

These thoughts mad her heart hurt greatly, as if it was being suppressed. The sharp pain that made her relive the horror.

No, she needed to focus on how she could keep him safe.

But right now, there is the case of this boy being depressed. It was as if he was trying to make **her** feel guilty. "If you keep torturing yourself like this..." The boy felt something wet on his head. The lad came to a shocking conclusion what that might have been, tears.

His mother was crying again? Why?

"...if you keep holding yourself accountable..."

The boy felt his mother's grip tighten.

"...if you continue to carry all the worlds burdens..."

Her voice cracked, he could virtually hear her trying to sound stable.

"...you'll only end up withering away...at the cost of the whole world holding you to blame...just like your _**father**_."

Honestly, she couldn't tell if she was referring to herself at this point instead of the boy. He only started doing such, she had been doing it ever since she became a mother, _**he** _ had been doing it ever since he found out he was a god.

.

.

.

She felt something push against her stomach. When she shifted back just to look down at what it was.

The boy's tail.

"I promise you momma...I'll help you carry it. You'll never be alone." The boy had a good heart just like his father, but if only he knew that's what she feared.

* * *

They had returned home. Hovering above the home on the Kinto-Nimbus, they notice a familiar person down below holding a bag. Who happens to look up, waving at the pair.

The magical cloud stops near the visitor. He again waved with a glee smile on his lazy face. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, his left eye was covered a black eye-patch, his right; lazily gazed at the duo.

Kyu leaped off his mother's arms and ran towards the man. "Uncle Han!"

The man crouched down, placing the bag down on the ground, he caught the boy in his arms, fling him up into the air and catching him, twirling him around. His mother couldn't help but have an amused grin on her face, releasing a few chuckles also. "Wait..." He instantly noticed the boy's terrible condition. "W-whoa!? Are you alright Kyujin?" his worried look was meant with an instant nod from the very optimistic boy. "Yep, momma used her new healing ability on me." That sounded nice, but it didn't ease his worry all that much, but he figured it would serve him no gain to know what happen if both are alright...despite looking like they have been crying for hours.

He stopped to look at the boy's mother, she stared back at him, pleased. "What honer do I have for you company, **Daewi Han**..."

He shot a smile at her. "Well hello, _**Jin**_ **Soo-Jin**."

She giggled, hopping off the cloud, she made her way over towards him causally. "Jeez, I wasn't married to the guy." Her hand scratching the back of her head, the other in her hoodie pocket. "It's still **Soo-Jin LEE**." She walked up to the man, she wasn't as tall as him, but she stood to his neck.

Daewi put Kyu down. "Oh you weren't now~?" He stared into her eyes, lifting his hand to poke at her forehead. "You don't tell me to stop though."

"Heh." She playfully smacked his hand out of her face. "I prefer you don't flirt with me in front my son." Now, lifting her hand, poking at his chest.

"So… Why is he called ' _Kyu-Jin'_ instead of _'Kyu-Lee_ ' ,then?"

Soojin didn't even want to answer him, giving him an annoyed expression. "It's _Jin Kyu-jin_ , not ' _Jin Kyu-Lee_ '... " Now that she thought about it...damn, that would have been very clever if his name was ' _Jin KyuLee_ '. Fuck, how could she screw that up, two parts from the parents, one original. DAMMIT! Too late now.

"I gotta admit, you are a very loyal and devoted to _**him**_." Daewi's smile dropped, he had a rather sorrowful look on his face as he stared at Soojin.

Her eyes rolled, she place her hands fully on his chest."Yeah...unlike you." She pushed him back with the same hand. She had a rather forced smirk on her face.

Pushed back a couple steps, he released a sigh, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Is that so...I'd like you to be more specific as too wh I'm loyal yo..." Soojin could feel the mood tense up. She wanted to lighten up the mood, she wanted to show Daewi she was over it, that she wasn't still hung up on _**him**_.

Soojin rushed towards him for a surprise attack, not a kick, but a punch. Aiming his face.

Surprise by her sudden swing, Daewi quickly lifted his hand, catching her punch. His head tilted slightly to the side, just in case if he had failed to block properly; his head would hopefully be outta harms way.

He didn't know what she was expecting. His Full Contact Karate promoted arm strength, did she really think she could hit him with a punch? The basis of his fighting style? "Why are you trying to kill me now?" He gulped, holding her fist in his hand, he was on his guard just in case she was gonna follow up with a roundhouse kick. "Is it because you thought I was speaking of _**him**_ in a negative light?" He tried to move her fist away from it's set position, of course to know avail. "C-cause I wasn't."

"Loyal and devoted, ey?"Removing her fist from his grip, she took a couple lazy steps back. "Love does that ya'know." She had a look of worry on her face that she tired her best not to show, staring at the sky aimlessly, mouth slightly open. As if witnessing something amazing.

" ' _Love'_ has you attacking friends...?"

She blurt out a rather quiet laughter.

Kyu, the lad had no idea what they were talking about or what that whole thing was about. He stumbled to his mothers side, noticing her aura feeling rather depressed. But he noticed something."Uncle Han...w-what's in the bag?"

It took Daewi a while to realizes what the boy was talking about."Oh?" He looked around for where he had left the bag. His eyes set sight on the bag slightly behind Soojin. He rushed towards it, somewhat shocking Soojin with his inconsideration for the fact he could have knocked her over. He turned towards the two. "This, this right here is a made from **scratch!** " Pulling a box out the bag, he knelt down so Kyu could see what was inside, Soojin bent over to see herself, open the box, facing it towards the two, "A cake."

Both gawked in amazement. Daewi's cooking was like heavenly delight. Their mouths watered at the sight. A nice crisp and fluffy cake, it was pure white and smelled of vanilla and had little frosting roses that smelled of mint. Their throats choked up.

Soojin wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. She looked towards Kyu, patting him on his head. "Great, we can have it for dessert." Kyu turned towards his mother with a massive grin on his face

Kyu's head swung towards Daewi who was in front of him, then he looked back towards his mother."C-can Uncle Han stay for dinner!?"

Soojin's eyes suddenly strayed from Kyu's. She had this look on her face that was mixture of uncomfortable and suspicious "I rather he not."

This surprised him, don't get it wrong, he DIDN'T like her cooking, it wasn't bad, but it was bland and boring. "H-huh? Why not? What did I do?" Honestly, only _**HE**_ enjoyed her cooking. He remembers him always asking for more, increasing the fluster on Soojins face. As everyone thought her food was like eating transportation food, like plane food, hospital food, and train food. It was lacking, fulling, but lacking...it was just…. _FOOD_...not bad, but not good. Of course this gave blows to self confidence in the skills that a wife would deem necessary. What are the odds the one that liked her cooking was the perfect match for her. Whenever they asked. Whenever they hinted. He use to always say 'It's food for the strong.'

Soojin had a pout expression. "Well not to offend or anything but…" Snatching the cake from Daewi's hands without hesitation. "And don't take it too personal...but" she avoided eye contact of any.

Daewi's eye twitched with annoyance. His face, bitter with her obvious dancing around explaining her reason. "O-out with it."

Soojin pulled her son in front of her, handing him the cake and covering his ears shut. This of course confused Han Daewi.

Soojin held the boys ears shut, asking him if he could hear her, to no answer he's given. This was exactly what she wanted, her vision was now dead focus on Daewi. Starring at him like a hawk, this f course scared him a bit.

Taking a deep breath, She blurted out. "Y-YOU HAVE BEEN **DIVORCED THREE** TIMES!"

Daewi coughed up blood, his body felt like ice was in his veins. He couldn't believe she was bring THIS up.

"AND HAVE THREE KIDS YOU HARDLY VISIT! I CAN'T HAVE THAT SORTA NEGATIVE INFLUENCE ON MY SON!"

He stood there like a statue, taking bird crapings. Managing to muster up some strength from that berating;"B...b-but..."

"You coming over to train him is fine, but coming over just to chat, yeah-no..."

Has she no mercy? There was only so much negative truth he could take.

"So **please** don't feel offended alright~" And with that, she bowed. Releasing the Kyu's ears

His confidence wearied at this point. "I...understand." He figured he might as well leave, the lad turned around, stumbling away.

Kyu was shocked at the sudden leave. "Uhwa! He's leaving?" What was it that his mother said to him?

Soojin put her hands on his shoulders "Something came up" She had a weird smile on her face as if she tried to hide something. "Say 'goodbye' Kyu."

The boy quickly waved to the man, yelling words of temporary parting. "See ya Uncle Han, thanks for the cake."

Only visible gesture Daewi gave was a simple hand raise, but Kyu knew what he meant.

* * *

Diner was long over and the boy lied in his bed, room lit by the moonlight that shined through the window. His mother was only a few feet away, on the floor. She normally sat in his room for a while before leaving back to her own, he never questioned it. She just sat there with her legs cross as if she was meditating.

The look she had was almost as if she was troubled, a small note was she had her eye patch back on. It was clear she hadn't noticed her son had woken up.

He almost didn't want to bother her, but there were a couple questions he wanted to ask.

"M-...momma?" In an instant she answer. "Y-y-yes Kyu? I-if you want me to leave..." She stood up off the floor, you can tell she felt dizzy from the sudden rush "...I'll leave you to sleep-"

"N-no! That's not it..."

It felt like a ton to swallow, but she knew she couldn't cower from this. Soojin slowly walked over tot the boy's bed, easing down on it. Sitting there, she didn't even turn to stare at him. Her body instantly heated up, felt like an interrogation.

He didn't want to move an inch. He felt worried for some reason. His eye's went from looking at the ceiling, to staring his mother's face. He wondered why she didn't look at him.

A moment of pause had controlled the room, she felt like she'd crack under pressure of whatever question he might ask. She didn't think she could hide it from him any longer if he asked

"Momma...I have three questions."

Three? Just three? That calmed her a bit. All she had to do was get the most transparent answers she could. She could even lie if she could keep her sanity straight.

"T-three? G-got it." Her body was still tense. She was basically radiating uncomfortableness. "Ask away kiddo."

"Okay..." Kyu thought very hard abouit if, "Is it true Kinto-Nimbus belongs to my father?"

Huh? She honestly never told him anything about the Kinto-Nimbus. It was something Soojin inherited from the boy's father. She used her Borrowed Power's ability of **Sovereignty** to be able to manipulate his **Kinto-Nimbus**. It sure takes a lot of energy to maintain. She sure didn't know where he'd learn that it was from his fath-...damn, it couldn't be...did one of the guys tell him?

 _Shit_

Don't they know how dangerous this was? How dare they. Soojin knew she'd take care of it later.

She figured she should keep it a simple answer though, something he won't ponder any further. "Y-yes."

The lad gave a huff. The boy didn't seem to contemplate on that answer. She guess he was pleased. Kyujin thought he should move on. "Well… Who is ' ** _Umeon_** '?"

"Huh? '' _Umeon_?" Okay, a question she could answer without worry. "No clue." Now that she thought about it, it might have been a bad thing that she doesn't know anybody with that name.

"L-last one, okay kid?"

"mmm'k." The boy had sat up on his bead. Soojin only looked towards him barely. Out the corner of her eye.

The boy took a deep breath, his mother, waited for her execution question.

.

.

.

"Why did you name me 'Kyu Jin' anyway?" The boy asked rather melancholy like.

This was a question she felt lukewarm about. Pulling herself on her feet, Soojin made her way to the other side of his bed. Kyu mad room for her on the bed. Sitting in next to him, she put her arm around him around him as they leaned back on the head end bed post. His name? His name is part Japanese actually, _' **Kyujin** Namekata'_ is spelled with the characters, _'Savior of Man.'_ Because one day, someone told her that 's what he was gonna be, though she knew very well that he wasn't gonna get involve with all that stuff. Not if she could help it.

 **"** Your Aunt **Yata**...from the Japanese team... _suggested_ it..."

"Oh...is that it?" The boy's tone sound disappoint.

"N-no! How dare you, you think I'll let my child have such a name because someone suggested it!?" Her face flustered, although it was only half true. "I named you **Kyujin**...because..."Soojin released a huff."Because, you are a very expressive, versatile, and spontaneous person." The boy's eyes widen. Words so big, he couldn't comprehend the meaning. But even still, he didn't feel like those were bad words.

Her hand combs through his hair softly, as if gliding.

"You are happiest when you are connected with other people and joining them in **_things_**."

"' ** _things_** '?" The boy questioned.

She replied with a snarky tone. "Yes, ' ** _things_** ', bite me." both giggled.

Soojin lied next to the boy, turning over to face him. "Your name gives you a desire to sing, dance, and have a good time." She held on to his little hands. "You like having a good time, right?" she ask in a witty tone

The lad gave a big smile/grin on his face "Yep~!"

The very sight made Soojin giddy."Attaboi kiddo."

She moved her arms around her son. "You...you are a very idealistic, emotional, and reliable person, liking to do things on the spur-of-the-moment and you hate being repressed or held down to dull or tedious details."

"But even with all those good qualities you still lack concentration, so if you wanna promise mommy anything; it's that you should stay focus." A look f determination brew on her face, her eyes slightly teary.

"Y-yes, I w-will!" It was the same for him, teary eyed determination.

Soojin pulled the boy in closer, letting out a giddy moan to confirm she liked that answer.

Soojin held a finger in his face, poking his nose. "Also, to bring out the higher side of yourself, you need to embrace your creative side." The boy gave a reassuring nod before getting in comfy next to his mother.

"And please..." She didn't want to bring it up...but...she had to "...p-please...please don't be like your father and get all overindulgence in food and your emotions. You could get fat and won't be able to control yourself properly." Notice she didn't touch more on the 'emotions' part, cleaver dodge.

She damn near scared the boy with this one, he loved food, and was a very emotional person, he wasn't sure he could promise her that...and she knew this.

" **Jin Kyujin 'Namekata'**." H-huh? For some reason, her voice was cracking as he felt her pull him closer, their faces as close as can be. The tears had started to form once more. This shocked the near sleepy boy. It was killing her, the thought that she could prevent it, the only person capable of preventing it is gone. She would give her life and very being to prevent it.

Wiping her face with her hoodie sleeve, Soojin knew she had to speak soon. Her whimpers and tears were not gonna substitute for the blood and sweat she was gonna put in 110% more of to keep the boy from ending up like...

The very though couldn't be finished, she wasn't strong enough to even consider that possibility. Wiping her face once more, Soojin finally spoke. "You have a unique inner potential. With your first breath, a spiritual essence and purpose became a part of you and gave you life..." Voice had cracked at this point, it almost sounded like she was pleading, boy sleep boy could only watch in horror, something she has been doing since his birth. "...caused your heart to beat, and your systems to work, and then you started growing. Your **birth decided your unique core purpose** , the reason for your life, and the pathway you should follow for ultimate happiness." Why was she telling him this stuff she didn't even believe? Or rather, didn't want to happen.

.

.

.

"I...really wish...I could have gotten you...that mango...mommy..."

.

.

.

"It's alright sweety...maybe next time."

.

.

.

"I...wasn't...strong enough...I wasn't...at my full...' _potential_ '."

.

.

.

 _ **W-what?**_

.

.

.

"Whether your inner potential fully expresses depends on how you use your name...my son."

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _W-Wait, you and Jin Mori-_**

 ** _H-huh? Oh, you're Midori Yata...r-right-  
_**

 ** _...You're pregnant!_**

 ** _Whoa! Hold on, we just met! And...and, WHAT? P-preg- You're screwing with me right? There is n-no way-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I'm not sure whether to be happy about this or sad. *tired chuckle*_**

 ** _'Kyujin'...that will be his name._**

 ** _S-shit! It's a b-b-boy? Okay this is all happening WAY too fast for me-_**

 ** _What is that on your finger? A Ring?_**

 ** _H-huh? N-no...it's...it's half of Jin Mori's magical headband._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _H-he ask me to m-m-marry him, he told me..w-when this is all over, we'd live together._**

 ** _I can not predict Mori's future, however your unborn son's._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _He's going to die the day he gains 100% of his father's power...or rather, he will be killed-_**

 ** _DON'T SCREW WITH ME YOU JAPANESE BITCH, W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'KILLED'?!_**

 ** _Jin Mori is not in the boy's future._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _W-what do you mean...WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAMMIT?! A-Are you saying..._** ** _are you saying...a-NO! Tell me how to prevent it!  
_**

 ** _Preventing it is impossible..._**

 ** _FUCKING LIES!_**

 ** _P-...I can not grantee Mori's safety. But... The death of your child could change the fate of Jin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N-n-no...Have you no mercy, condemning my unborn child?_**

 ** _Need I remind you that i do not write fate, I just preach it?_**

 ** _*sob*D-don't_** ** _*sob* you sass m-me sister_** ** _*sob*_**

 ** _My vision doesn't tell me of what age he'll be when this happens. It could very well be in his old age long after you have passed. You must keep the boy from the path the fate has put him on for as long as you can..._**

 ** _I will keep in touch and help anyway I can._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*sob*_**

 ** _._**

.

.

"What a shitty memory..."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **Author note: Another fan fic I'm writing, totally, but not completely unrelated to my other GOH fanfics...somewhat. It's only unrelated because those aren't finish yet.**

 **This fanfic is influence by both** **Hindu epic _Ramayana_ and _Dragon Ball Z_. I originally conceive the idea for this fanfic back when I thought Jin Mori died during the end of the Sage Realm arc. Kyujin was originally Jin reincarnated the SECOND TIME, first time was when Jin TaeJin found him. And Soojin took it upon herself to find and raise the now infant Jin Mori.  
**

 **But shit happens, I got this two years later(?) R &R wakawelcome!**


	2. Out of The Hand, Slipped on The Floor

**GodZ**

 **Chapter 2: Out of The Hand, Slipped on The Floor  
**

* * *

 **PS:Don't own GoH**

* * *

 **Italic text are thoughts just in case you haven't picked up on it**

 _Both bold and italic_ **text represents thoughts or letters,signs, etcs**

* * *

Memories were something Soojin would like to forget, it was like every memory she had was a shitty one...or at least the ones that always came to mind were.

"Man..." She mutter groggily. There was this sharp pain in her joints, most likely stems from the fact that her son's bed wasn't exactly her body's foretaste on comfort.

She rose up, feeling like she weighed a ton and a half. Her eyes lazily made their way across the same old room she has seen for the last few years. Her view dropped to beside her, where the only person she currently ever needed was sleeping peacefully right beside her.

"Kyujin…"

Her fingers gently slid across the boys cheek. With his sudden flinch, she ceased.

"Guess-...guess I should start breakfast."

Soojin eased off her son's bed, trying her damn hardest not to wake the boy.

Creeping towards the door, she turned for one last look at his sleeping face before he wakes up and starts bouncing around the place.

His face was as sound as ever, he resemble him quite a bit, he's a cute kid. She was thankful he got his father's good genes though. She only prayed looks was all he had from him.

Her heart hurt just thinking about it.

"I'll always... protect you." She closed the door behind her. "Always..."

* * *

His nose tingled a bit. The smell of something cooking woke the boy.

As he sat up, warm sunlight greeted him. Gazing out his window, he saw a bright new day, wondering what he could learn today.

"KYUJIN~! C'mere boy, YOU~ got a visitor!"

Hearing the joyful tone of his mother's voice was a nice touch to waking up. Especially with what happened yesterday. Though he wondered who could be visiting, he didn't know much people. Surely couldn't be Daewi again.

"Coming!"

Pulling his blanket off himself, the lad slipped out of his bed and headed towards the door. He lagged as he walked down the hall.

Was the boy really that nervous?

I guess it was strange for him to have a visitor, he felt sorta special now.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Ah, that must have been his reasons for hesitating. "Darn, I knew I forgot something." The boy raced to the other end of the hall, to the bathroom.

* * *

After his daily wake up routine, Kyujin walked into the main room of the house, and since the living room and the kitchen were connected, it was best to consider them the same room.

"Hey, my boy!"

When the boy gazed upon the source of the words. His face brightened up.

An old man, with the wildest of sideburns and the most extremist hair he's ever seen. He wore a gray gi, but the parts of his body that were exposed were covered in scars, one quite noticeable than the rest was an 'X' shaped scar on his chin.

"Great Grandpa **Jin TaeJin!** "

The old man opened his arms to the lad who ran into them, full blast.

Soojin was over at the counter preparing tea and breakfast. She was facing opposite to them. Soojin couldn't help but smile looking over her shoulders at her son so excited.

"Hello my Great Grandson!" TaeJin lifted the boy, who was like a feather to him. "How blessed must I be to have lived this long!" Jin Taejin, shot suggestive glare at Soojin. "Good thing a woman's charm was a ' _fight_ ' I didn't mind Mori loosing~. Or else I wouldn't have such an adorable great grandbaby "

Soojin's face went bright red as she tried to sink as low as possible to avoid attention. Too bad it didn't work, she could feel her son's confusing stare penetrating the back of her head.

"Momma what's a wo-"

"Oh~ I can answer that my boy, it's when-"

" **Dammit** , you **perverted** old man!" Soojin was normally respectful of her elders, but this particular elder, while she holds a great deal of respect for, also tics her off to great heights. "You **better** STOP right **there**!"

Jin Taejin snickered. He'd only been here a couple minutes and Soojin has already had it with him.

"Oh yeaahhhh~? And what are you gonna do?"

"Ever had scoliosis, the black plague and arthritis old man?"

 _Crap_

Good thing TaeJin knew when to back down, there was no wining a fight with these power borrowers, not when their abilities are as God Moded as her. "F-fine. Hmph, relying another's power to shut me up" He was clearly bitter "I'll get the better of your kind soon." He gave a devious look. "And if not me, then lil Kyu will do it in my place~." He squeezed the boy tight.

That made Soojin feel uncomfortable. She didn't want Kyujin to be a fighter, she and Daewi only taught him the basics of Full Contact and ITF just for self defense reasons. "You know what we call your rambling gramps? " She was a little annoyed, this wasn't the first time she's heard him bring this up; becoming a fighter and what not. "Being senile~." She didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

"Peh, a vixen like you has the nerve to call me senile." He stared around the room, avoiding any contact of her with his eyes. almost as if she was Medusa. "Seducing my grandson with those dark womanly ways"

 _ **What?!**_

First he was praising her for it, now he's criticizing her for it? She had a look of disbelief on her face, a look of; ' _Why would you even?_ '.

"That's not my fault" Her eyes dotted upward as she keep trying to piece her non existent point together. "N-next time..." Soojin thought long and hard about what to say next because, honestly…she didn't have a case nor point.

"...teach your grandson…about...t-the birds and the bees." Something she also had limited knowledge of at the time. "Y-yeah! Because...it didn't take m-much...he made the first m-move..." She honestly didn't know where she was going with this. "I told him it was gonna be his l-last if he tried!"

"Last time I checked, a ' _fight_ ' (as you described it) meant both parties were ' _fighting_ '." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "There were VERY visible wounds…bite marks, scratches...strang- "

"H-HEY!" She snap-pointed her finger at him, but nothing followed after except a long awkward pause and her pointing at him with wide eyes that clearly read; _'Hey you...you know what I'm thinking...wait a while so I could….think it'_.

Soojin, who started the silence(mind you), finally broke it. "In the sheets, he was a **monkey god**...and I mean that figuratively." Soojin broke the silence with an act of acknowledgment instead of denial?It was like she was unaware that her child was still in the room. Soojin turned around to face the counter where she was fixing the boy his food. "A-and….and... **that** was every budding woman's...fantasy?" She held on to that last part on the tip of her mind. It was something so confusing that she was questioning herself on her own argument.

Why did she say it was every ' _ **budding**_ _woman's_ ' fantasy when it sounded more like a lonely house wife's leisure? The thing is, she wasn't sure, felt like it came from the heart.

 _Oh God…_

 _ **I**_ _scare_ _ **me**_ _sometimes..._

Soojin huffed as she brought tea for the three of them and a bowl filled with a particular food for the boy.

She had set the bowl in front the boy and roughly set Jin Taejin's tea down without even glancing at him. "Hmph, mistreatment of the elders, that could be a couple years bad luck." Jin Taejin muttered bitterly. When Soojin finally glanced at him, it was the look of; ' _Bite me_ '. A look Jin Taejin was all too familiar with through out his life.

Turning to see her son, Soojin could see it in the boy's face, he had tons of questions as to what transpired a moment ago.

Sitting next to him, Soojin shot the boy a look, it was a look he had seen before. Those widened questioning eyes, the slightly tilted head, the face that had a waiting gesture to it. A look she normally gave him when she was talking to someone and she wanted him to be scares as her center of attention. It was the look that basically told the boy to hush and she'll get back to him.

To be quite frank, She was basically telling him that she would have thought of _'sorta lies but not quite's_ to fill in all the stuff he didn't know about the conversation. There were quite a bit, she only had herself to blame, she went on rambling.

The boy gave of a sigh looking at his mother's _'not right now boy'_ stare. Instead, he turned his attention to the food that was finally presented to him.

"Oh boy!" The boy picked up a spoon that was handed to him. " **Fruit** filled **oatmeal**!" His tone was excited, like he was just given a toy.

Jin Taejin nearly choked on his tea, which isn't even possible. "Hey..." He looked at Soojin with a melancholy tone "...are you sure you didn't give the boy my food(not saying I'll eat that crap by the way) by any chance?"

"Yeah-no. I didn't make you anything, but if you'd lik-"

"Mind telling me why you are feeding my great grandson mush?"

"M-m-m-mush!?" Soojin felt offended that he just mocked one of the primary skills as a mother, what her child should eat. "I'll have you know t-that this oatmeal has all the vitamins and nutrients, all the essentials a growing boy needs!" She pointed her finger at the old man, standing up for her motherly cause.

"Look grandpa!" Kyu exclaimed with joy. "It has fruit in it!" He picked up one of the many chopped fruit from his bowl, showing it to his grandpa before shoving it into his own mouth.

"That's... _nice_ boy."Jin Taejin's elbow was on the table as he had his hand under his chin. "Lemme guess..." Taejin sounded less than ecstatic about what she thinks she knows about the little healthy lessons she just told him "...you got that from the book somewhere?"

Lee Soojin just...froze there, her hand and finger still extended out towards the old man, her cheeks reddened til they could visibly see her shaking of embarrassment.

"U-u-uh I-I-I..." Her face was completely red now. "I….u-uh...I..."

.

.

.

" **VITAMINS** AND **NUTRIENTS**!" We can all guess she was sticking with that argument. "And THAT is FINAL" her tone was now menacing, sounding almost like a demonic force.

Taejin just released a lazy sigh "Meat also has _'vitamins and nutrients'_." He said, using his fingers as quotation respectively but not respectfully.

"Meat is to hard for him too chew."

Jin Taejin almost had a heart attack, he couldn't believe the excuse she gave.

"Well has he ever HAD meat?"

"No."

"Then how could you say it is hard for the boy to chew it?"

"I r-" Soojin stopped herself mid way. Averting her gaze.

Even if she hadn't finished it, he knew exactly what she was gonna say; ' _I read it in a book'._

"M-meat also brings aggression." She was turning the boy into a pacifist.

His mind was blown. Fighting giant ape monkey god fur didn't even blow his mind as much as what is being said here today. He was so speechless…that he had to drop the argument before he popped a vein.

He turned his attention towards Kyujin. "Hey boy, you've finally convince your mother that I can teach you Renewal?"

"What's tha-"

Soojin honestly believed this old man was sent by hell itself just to annoy the shit outta her. "It's not important baby." She pat the boy on his head while shooting the old man a glare that spoke one clear phrase; _'shut up' ._

Jin Taejin still pushed forward. Ignorant of just how mad he was making her. "Huh? You know boy, I told you about it the last time."

Soojin couldn't believe it. "You WHAT?" Her line of sight shifted between her son and the old man, they had a look as if she wasn't even their.

"O-oh yeah, THAT!" The boy turned towards his mother, his face filled with a child's hopes and dreams. "Momma can I l-"

"NO." Her tone was so oppressing, even the old man had a chill down his spine. She didn't even look at her son when she cut him off, her gaze was fixed on the old man who wasn't even paying her much heed.

The boy's smile warped. He at least wanted a reason. "B-but why?" His mother however was not very happy with his questioning. "It's NOT **important** , focus more on your studies." She hissed.

Not important? Well Jin Taejin was now questioning what her standards for ' _important_ '. "The hell it is! That is the life and blood of my family!" He raised his voice, so loud the boy had to cover his ears, Soojin however was unaffected.

"Yours, not mine!" She raised her voice even louder than his. "And last I check, Jin wasn't your ' _blood'_." Deep down inside, she didn't want to resort to that, she had no control over her feelings. It's happen before, forgetting one thing in favor of singular goal, that goal was to spit as much salt as he was. Caught in a whirlwind of emotions.

Her overflowing of emotions wasn't mixing well with his. To put it simply, she ticked him off to a great deal. "So you're saying Jin Mori wasn't more to you than a ' _quick fix'_?" He slammed his fist into the floor, creating a hole in the wood flooring. "Because that's also **his** blood that runs through that child!"

Soojin slammed her fist on the table that was now showing visible cracks "Y-y-you old bastard...you son of a bitch...y-you-you low down dirty FUCKER!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she tried her best to hold in her sobbing. "You...YOU knew what I meant...don't twist my fucking words!" She repeatedly wiped her face with her sleeves. Her son stared at her in horror, he didn't like seeing his mother cry. He needed to do something. "M-maybe you guys should s-"

"How dare you not teach **his** son **his** legacy!" Taejin didn't even let the boy finish, then again, he was mumbling so low, they couldn't hear him. "You have pissed me off twice today, but this tops the cake!" Of course he was feeling a little guilty, but he needed to press the issue.

"I was about to say the same!" She shot back at him. "Kyujin is **NOT** a martial artist! His body is too **WEAK**!" She stood up, flaring at the old geezer.

He never heard so much nonsense in one day. The boy was a **demigod**. Weak body? "His body is only weak because you feed him this crap!" He stood up himself, pointing towards the oatmeal. "Robbing him of what he **REALLY** needs to grow stronger!"

Soojin almost fell back to the ground hearing that. She couldn't believe it, her eyes widen with rage...fear. Her hands were pulling her hair, her eyes dotted in guilt. "A-are you saying that... **I** am **PURPOSELY** keeping my child weak...so he doesn't become a fighter...so he doesn't get hurt...so he doesn't get KILLED...so he doesn't leave me just like that **BASTARD** did!?"

He didn't say any of that, only one that can expose someone is themselves. Be it evidence they left behind or just being too obvious. But no matter what, the truth will always be revealed in the end. However, he will not say the same for his grandchild. "YOU KNEW HE WASN'T GUILTY OF THAT CRIME..." The old man felt tired of arguing with her, and he knew she felt the same about him "My grandson was **FALSELY** accused."

"That bastard only cared about being the strongest..." Soojin's head dropped slowly as she held herself. "He never gave a damn about anything that stood in his way of achieving that."

For some reason, her tone, it wasn't the tone of someone who was betrayed, but rather; someone who was left behind. "And yet you still love him?" He didn't get her, she always bad mouthed Mori yet still would laugh at the end of the day as if he was there to bonce her negative comments back, like he used to do.

Soojin didn't answer, her fist clenching her arms tight enough that she was causing herself to bleed, that was enough of an answer for the elderly man. The blood could soon be seen through the shirt sleeves, gathering at the elbow part of the shirt. Her breathes were short, strange muttering could be heard coming from her. Almost like she was having an episode.

"Why not let the boy decide for himself?"

"No..." She didn't even raise her head, if not for the context of the situation, it would just be assumed that she was just muttering unrelated nonsense and the 'no' would be apart of that nonsense.

He turned his head to look at boy, that lad's face was distressed. "What's our family motto?" He completely ignored her

Caught off guard."Huh?" The boy was sorta afraid to ask "W-what…what is it Grampa Taejin?"

The old man had a tired look on his face." _Do what you w_ -"

" **THAT IS ENOUGH!** " Soojin yelled loud enough that Taejin finally covered his ears. "That is **not** the motto of **this** **household** and you know it!" She fell to her knees. Now pulling on her hair.

She didn't want it.

She didn't want it.

 **She didn't want it!**

"DAMMIT, old man you know how I feel about that shit yet you still bring it to my door step every fucking time!" Her voice was cracking under the heavy mixture of sadness and anger. Two emotions, when mixed together, are a deadly cocktail. "STOP DISRESPECTING ME IN MY OWN HOUSEHOLD."

She was on her last legs, anymore smack from this old man and she WILL.

 **FIGHT.**

 **HIM.**

 **HERE**.

Fearing for the worst, the boy finally spoke up. "Grandpa Jin Taejin..." Hugging his mother's shoulder.

"Can you please stop making mommy upset pl-"

"Kyujin...go to your room. Take your food with you." Her voice sounded breathy and shaken.

The boy didn't want to leave his mother. He was afraid they were gonna fight. "B-but...p-please"

 _ **But?**_

It's only been 5 minutes and her son ways already questioning her, this enraged her to the core, her son has done nothing but listen to her until she decided to let _**THEM**_ visit him more often.

 _I should have known, I should have regulated how much times they saw him. Not only that, but when did he learn about Renewal Taekwondo? I should have kept a better ear out!_

"Listen to you mother kiddo." Jin Taejin told him, he felt slightly guilty.

Kyujin hesitated, looking at both of them before ultimately leaving. Which only flared her up more that it not only took telling him twice, but it was Jin TaeJin he listened to.

She noticed that he didn't to take his oatmeal. Whether it was purposeful or accidental was a mystery to her. Could he have been in a hurry? Or could it have been what JinTaejin said? Either one made her head hurt "Why are you here…" Soojin took the dishes off the table and stumbled over to the sink. "...to berate me…to show my son his mother's crying face?" Her voice was scratchy, like she was forcing herself to calm down.

He could not only see, but hear the pleading in her voice. He felt it best to apologize for disrespecting, for it really wasn't his intention. "I'm sorr-"

He cease speaking when he heard the dishes crash into the sink. "I don't want to hear it **gramps** , just tell me why…" She didn't even turn towards the man. "Why you are here…?"

Jin Taejin huffed. "I did honestly came here to see Kyujin." He sighed, scratching his temple. "But... Along the way, I met Daewi, we talked...he told me that the rest of them are meeting up at the Old General's grave in a lil bit and Daewi thought it be nice if I invited you since you'd more than likely turn him down.(For reasons I quite understand)"

Soojin paused for a moment once she heard who told him.

 _Han Daewi?_

 _That son of a bitch._

 _Why can't he mind his own business..._

"No...thank you..."

"C'mon, they haven't seen you since what happen to Mori." Taejin knew he couldn't let her off that easy."Even if you are off the radar, it's not like it'll blow your cover meeting up with old friends"

She didn't like his constant back talk, she was head of this household. Being an elder didn't mean anything to her in here."They aren't my friends, they're _**his**_ -"

"Which is exactly why you should bring the little chap along. This is the only part of **_him_ ** that's left besides memories." Now he was basically begging her to allow him to go. "It'll be good to let them know about the Kyujin so when push comes to shove, they can protect him also." His tone was uplifting and confident.

Too bad Soojin wasn't in the same mood. She just stood silent in front the sink.

He spoke again. "It takes a village to raise a child..."

He heard her chuckle, but it was more of a sadistic chuckle than, she found it genuine funny, chuckle. "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed, I can down a village with a blink of my eye." She meant that literally.

Taejin gulped at how she curved the proverb. "Well in this case" Now he was thinking himself clever."What do you think it takes to raise a **half monkey god demi god**?"

Soojin however was just thinking him as a smart ass. "Kyujin..." You could hear the aggression returning in her shaken voice. "Is a **regular** boy...he's **normal** , just like **every other kid**." The suppressing of her rage was obvious, not all people like hearing the truth, and will often deny truth right in front of them.

TaeJin sighed heavily. "You don't treat him like one... like he's **regular** , like he's **normal,** like he's **every other kid**." He stumbled over to the front door. If he couldn't convince her with that, then there was not point. " **This** is the way he can be one. **Normal, regular,** like **every other kid...** " He thought he might as well appeal to her POV as one last round fired off. But only fate can tell "... **Friends**."

..."I'll think about it" Her tone was bitter. Is it because she was actually considering what he said or maybe she honestly didn't want to hear it, she didn't know. Her mind was in the spin cycle. She just stood there glaring down at the sink, her tears had trickled down enough on to the dishes that laid dormant at the bottom of it. As she heard the door open then close, she slowly turned around.

Her legs gave out again as she seeped down to the floor, upset. She wasn't crying anymore, she didn't feel enraged any longer, just...upset.

.

.

.

"Mom...Jin Mori...-"

She reached inside her pocket, pulling out something; it was Jin Mori's sleeping mask. She felt the warm cotton texture in her hands and between her fingers. It was one of three things she inherited from him.

Putting it over her face, she couldn't see anything, and she liked that, it was almost like she was sleeping. Only downfall was the fact she'd have to stop dreaming and trek trough the spiral tower that is life. The endless loop of falling on her head. Over and over.

"-...what am I suppose to do?"

It was strange, she could see their faces every time she wore this thing, but unlike most times she was reminded of them, this didn't make her feel sad at all. It was calming.

Soojin hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath ever since the old man left. So when she released it, she felt light in the head. And the darkness wasn't helping in this case. Pulling off the sleeping mask, she was met with the constant struggle and worry that was her life.

"I...I don't think I can do this alone..." She felt water rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized the water works resumed. The idea of friends that could help her seemed too good to be true.

Daewi was a friend. That's because he was the first to lend her a hand. She initially thought he was trying to gain something, but over time she finally accepted him. Though she didn't like how he'd mention his personal life.

Taejin was the boy's great grandfather, she honestly held no more ill will towards the elder(besides the crap he pulled now).

Mansuk was her student slash servant...same with Bora, but those two are idiots, she hadn't seen them since yesterday when they brought her groceries.

Samuel was a good acquaintance of hers. Mainly cause their connection to Zeus. Though he doesn't even know Kyujin exist

Mujin, although a sneaky bastard, was more than enough help finding her this location and marking it off the map. Also doesn't even know Kyujin exist.

"Do I really need more than that...?" She had always thought to do it by herself, kinda like Jin Mori, and remain strong even when it killed her mentally, just like her Mother.

She rubbed something that was on her finger, it appeared like a ring. Looking closer at it, It was Jin Mori's **Circlet,** shrunken to the size of a ring. She never took it off. It made her laugh a bit, how people would constantly see it and think it's a wedding ring...she wished it was. To be even closer to _**him**_. It also made her head spin. Not in the way she liked.

.

.

.

"I need a drink."

* * *

 _ **Hour and a Half later**_

Kyujin sat on the bed in his room, he watch outside the window, wishing he could see that bright big ' _mango'_ again, but the trees blocked his view.

"How could I forget my breakfast...?" His stomach grumbled as he thought of the oatmeal. "But I'm too scared to even go get it-"

He instantly hush as he heard his door open. It was his mother, she looked uneven and her eyes; tired. She held a glass cup in her hand. A cup he normally saw her with when she was alone and didn't talk much. Unbeknownst to the boy, it was a drinking cup, filled with a mixture between a _**German Dark Chocolate Drink with Xocai(Foodista)**_ and a _**White Chocolate Liqueur L'Antro dell'Alchimista.**_ The stronger the attack, the better.

At least that's what she always thought.

How did she learn to make it? A certain french person she met way back when taught her. That was a story for later though...

"Hey...baby." Her tone was lazy, but her weary eyes were focused on the lad

He felt extremely nervous, he thought it best to just apologize even if he doesn't know what he did wrong. "Momma, I'm so-"

"Hey, c'mon lets go take a bath and get dressed."

"H-huh?" He honestly DIDN'T wanna ask why, the aura he felt when he questioned her MORE THAN ONCE today was enough for the boy not to. But this was just off guard. She has never hit the boy real seriously before, most of the times she raised her hand against him, it wasn't enough to make him cry. You know; smacks on the wrist and all that. Although she has never really used that type of discipline on the boy, he has heard stories from both her and Daewi about the discipline they have gotten before when they were his age.

She leaned on the door post for support. "Hey boy...c'mere, you telling me you don't want to go out?" Her tone was slurring quite a bit.

 _Go out?_

The boy has never gone out before, well there was that one time, but that was an old mining yard that was abandoned. That was where she said her mother was 'resting'. But to go out again?

"Is-...is it alright?"

She reacted somewhat shocked(eyebrows raised), like she was wondering herself if it was, but the whole thought process couldn't be held up long enough because she was intoxicated, ultimately brushing it off with a chuckle. "Well I don't know... Maybe you should ask your VERY beautiful, very charming, still knocking them _down_ hard, _**charismatic**_ mother..."

The boy sat there silent, unsure of what to say next. Why his mother was talking like that is beyond him.

"Go on, ask her...I'll wait."

It wasn't a very fun game for him, maybe cause he didn't know the rules. "M-momma-"

"Nuh-Uhhhhh~~~

Her head dipped. She stayed silent for a whole 35 seconds before raising her head again.

"You forgot _'VERY beautiful' , 'very charming' , 'still knocking them down hard'_ , and _'charismatic'_." She giggled. "Those are the **most** important."

Okay now he knew she was acting silly, but the boy couldn't help but smirk a little, despite feeling nervous. "But those are **BIG** words."

"You don't know you can do it til ya' try. Heh" She had a very smug look on her face, it wasn't very encouraging.

"VERY 'b-u-teh-full' , very 'ch-aar-men' , still knocking them hard , and 'chris-man-tick' momma...is it okay that we go out?" He gave her a wide smile, nothing like putting the icing on the cake. How could she resist?

"Yay~"Soojin gave a small clap then proceeded to bite her nail as if she was thinking hard on it even though she had already made up her mind prior.

"Hmmmm, yeah... sure. " She shrugged, turning to walk out the door, gesturing the boy to follow. "But you gotta bath and wash behind your ears first."

"Yes ma'am!" The lad hopped from his bead "Are we taking the Kinto-Nimbus?!" Following his mother's trail.

"Well we surely aren't walking there."Soojin scratched her head and chuckled very idiotic sounding.

"Where are we going?"

"To see..." She halted her walking. "...friends." The way the words left her mouth made it sound like the word was something new to her

She turned towards the boy, kneeling to his height. The boy stared at his mother's close face in surprise, flinching when she reached her hand out to touch his face. What was she doing? Reassuring herself that it wasn't still a dream. That the **mask** was off.

"M-mom-"

"Your mother wants you to know that you are the most important thing in her life, that without you, she wouldn't have a reason to live anymore, that you are worth more than herself." She pulled the boy into a warm embrace. The boy didn't understand what she meant. But he didn't like the down feeling of her aura. He gulped, trying not to cry. "And even if your father isn't here, that you are the third unintentional outcome that she'd never take back in a heart beat. And you are only in third because these are in order by date, cause if it weren't for that and it was by importance, you'd be number one"

Third? The boy didn't like to be last in things. "W-well what's the first?"

His mother gave a warm and reassuring smile to the boy "To kiddie it down for you to understand... the first unintentional outcome that I'd never take back was falling in love with your father." She stood back up slowly, cause remember, she's drunk, can't go about hurting herself by getting up quickly. "And if I were to order that by importance, it'd have third." She continued walking to the bathroom.

The boy followed soon after. "Well...what's the second on both importance and date."

Soojin didn't answer immediately, the though made her giggle and her face brighten up from it's gloomy alcohol induced state. "The one that ranked second on both would be... _'fighting'_ ...your father..." She almost cracked up on the last one.

The oblivious boy smiled, thinking it was like an innocent spar they had "Must have been a great fight."

"Boy you are not old enough to worry about that." She patted the boy on his head.

Kyujin pouted. He didn't like that, being told he wasn't old enough."How come, I see you and Daewi fight a lot outback when you think I'm not looking!"

Soojin quickly turned around, kneeling to the boy's level, "Yeeaaahhhhh-NO. Don't...don't you ever say it like that AGAIN." Her tone was threatening now. "Not when that type of context is present, you WILL INDEED give people the wrong idea, **I REPEAT;WRONG. IDEA**! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The boy didn't say a thing, he just stood there and nodded .

"Good~" She stood straight up, wavering a little. "Mommy don't ' _fight_ ' with Daewi, he already has enough women to _'fight'_ with, I WILL NOT BE one of them." She stumbled over to the bathroom door. "I wish that bastard would, I'd take out that eye, dammit."

Overall. It was a heart warming moment, but the moment shifts tone when you realized she had to drown herself in hard alcohol just to go through with the fifth most **painful** choice she' s ever made.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Eastern parts of Africa**

A strange vortex opens up in the middle of an abandoned trading post. Six strange looking men hopped out. Gathered around and stood in front the portal, bowing on one knee, uttering a strange chant. Soon after, a mysterious figure draped in black came out on foot. "That is enough" and with a signal of his hand, they stood up.

One of the six spoke. "This doesn't appear to be Korea you m-"

"I know, I dropped us this far for a reason."

Plucking hair from his head, he released it into the wind "Show me to the offspring."

The hairs floated north.

"I see." A smog of cloud generated under the beings feat. "Follow the hairs **Geun Du Eun**...quickly. It may be our only key to finding him."

* * *

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **Author note:Yes yes, another one of these, loved writing this shit, it feels...human R &R wakawelcome!**


	3. Insecure Acceptings

**GodZ**

 **Chapter 3: Insecure Acceptings**

 **PS:Dont own GOH**

* * *

 _Nervous_?

Not the word she'd use…or was looking for.

Needed a word that would fit her style more;

' _Tense_ …' Now that was a better, more fitting word.

It sounded more… _tough,_ and less admitting.

" _Uuuhhgg._ " As you can tell by her groans, she was in a less than pleasing mood.

Now that she was sober, it seemed less like a good idea. Or even a safe one.

* * *

 **A couple minutes before**

 **Location:Soojin's house.**

Lying on her back, face up; Lee Soojin was under something rather lung emptying. As in, she was almost completely void of air and she felt a sharp jab in her stomach and a pain in her ankle. Analyst skills clearly distinguish what was taking up more space in her gut than her…well; GUT. But she digressed, it was an elbow. An elbow was jabbing her, uncomfortable if she had to say.

So uncomfortable that she just lost all will to move. For her the whole world stopped and she couldn't do anything. She's just lying there, not really thinking anything.

Now what did her analyst skills say about the ankle? It was in pain, no need to analyze any further than _'OWWW!'_

Suddenly, the thing that weighed her down rolled off of her. As did what was poking her in her stomach. Soojin didn't make a second too late. She sucked in a big breath of air when her lungs started listening to her again. She got up rather stiffly and remarked that she would need some ice for that awful pain in her ankle.

"You got up, **_finally_**!"

Soojin's eyes fixated on the only thing that had motion in the room: her son. (Not a _'thing_ ', but still… he was moving…) However it didn't stop her head from rotating as if she was searching the room. Her eyes squinted with her hand scratching the back of her head. " **Status report** …"

"O-oh uhhhhhh…" The boy recollected his thoughts and events that happened over the time period. "We took a bath…then you got dressed…-"

Soojin looked at herself, her shirt wasn't button and her pants were backwards, and just by pure womanly instinct; she knew that she was in _commando_ uniform.

"-Well….mostly dressed…but hey, I dressed myself, look see!" He hopped up and down trying to catch her attention.

She hesitated looking at the boy, because she was still trying to comprehend how she ended on the floor and why her ankle is in pain right now. It wasn't even worth a second thought, but she gave it that anyway.

Finally, when she pieced her own theory, she was clearly still a bit tipsy. Soojin stared up at the boy, who had started waiting in the same _show-off_ position for a whole minute.

Now that she got a good look at her boy. Soojin's cheeks went hint rosy, her eyes now avoided the boy, only looking back at him a few times. "T-that's great honey…" It was one of those moments where she'd cling to him and start crying about how he's growing up too fast. So to avoid that; she _tsundere'd_.

"Waaahhhhh!? " He pouted his face, "Is that all you can say!?" He rushed up to her, swinging his twig like arms at her.

Soojin caught to boy, picking him up, she couldn't help but smile, followed by a light giggle. "I'm sorry kid, it's just…" The boy's pouted face avoided looking at hers. She could see he was disappointed. "Mommy's just bad at…being straightforward with you (most people she isn't trying to hurt/kill)…" Soojin sighed, shaking the boy lightly, attempting to get his attention. Wanting him to look at her.

"I don't even know what _that_ means…"

"Uhhh, it means… _'straightforward'_ means; ' _honest'_ …"

Suddenly…

"But why thou…?" The boy finally looked at her, his eyes were annoyed, his face was sad. As soon as he looked at her, some sort of feeling came over her. She didn't know what to say or how to describe it.

How to explain to your son that you have a tsundere side to you?

 **Step 1; Avoid it.**

"H-hey, w-we'll be late if we stay here!" Soojin stood up. Curving the boy's question seemed like the best bet. And a correct one it was. As soon as he heard that, his face changed instantly. "Omigosh!" He attempted to shake free from his mother's arms. "Lemme go~!"

His wiggling almost made her laugh probably cause it was sorta ticklish. "Nah, I don't wanna let go just yet."

"W-WHY!?"

"Because, I'm having a postpartum depression moment."

"No you are NOT! " He finally broke free, dropping to the ground Kyujin didn't waste energy. " And I don't even know what **_that_** is! Now get dressed!"

"Yes I am, I had one just the other day." The boy was pushing at her legs. Trying to inch the woman forward, despite the fact she towered over him. "One of the effect is sudden tiredness." She let go of herself, slowly collapsing on the boy. "Lights fading, stars dimming~" Finally her knees gave out(on purposed) and her body just came down on the boy.

"See…told you."

Soojin was just plain out sitting on the boy. In an ironic sense, she was the one draining the air out of him now. His head poked out from under her. " **GAAWW** , get up get up!" Soojin felt him squirming, it was hilarious to her. "Your **big** butt is **crushing** me!"

"Hey, ' _thicc'_ is a compliment. Besides, Daewi wouldn't be complaining right now if I were sitting on him."

"I don't even know what you're talking about or trying to say!" The boy struggled more.

Soojin sucked her teeth. "It's no fun talking to you, hurry up and know stuff already.(So my jokes can make sense)" Soojin was never the joke type, she was always serious, she could only blame Mori for sifting her up and Daewi for reminding her.

"Maybe if you weren't sitting on me, I could do that!" The boy didn't give up using all of his strength, even when he felt his mother ease up.

A halfhearted sigh slipped from under Soojin's smirk. "Fine~" Her body roll of from on top the boy. Her eyes focused on the soul before her, who was up to _here_ in exhaustion. She couldn't help but smile at his determination, even if it did indeed meant her demise. Over exaggeratedly speaking that is.

"C'mon lets get ready."

"Psst, speal for yourself! I am ready!"

"…"

* * *

 **Present Time.**

Even if she was definitely feeling like turning tail and heading for the hills, however…

" **Yay** ~!" The little boy on her lap was already so excited to go somewhere. He could practically leap out her lap and still have enough air headed joy to allow him to float all the way over there (and to also avoid plummeting to his death). " I wonder we're we going!" Of course he also really didn't know where they were headed. He just seemed happy to be out and away from home, for once…literally.

Soojin couldn't blame him, besides the various places they've lived before settling down at their current location, he's never really been out somewhere. She figures the absence of evidence would also mean the absence of curiosity as well. A frog in the well knows noting of the ocean after all.

Though…

Breaking his already so fragile and small heart because she wanted to turn around and hide away in her closet now (even as pleasuring as it sounds to make a _'strategic retreat and cover'_ )…was…

It's …

Ya'know…

"Uuuggghhhh…"

Yeah, _that_.

Already being on the magical flying cloud didn't help also, not like she could lie and say it was outta gas…

Or could she?

Was worth speculating, but by the time she figured it out, they'd be there already.

"Uggghh…"

Her bottom lip would start bleeding at this point. She has been biting down on it, mustering the gull to say something. "Kyu-jin…" Her mouth managed something else besides a groan. if you ever feel…yow know… _uncomfortable_ , or say; _nervous_." Lee Soojin didn't make herself sound very convincing. Shaking her head slowly, she shut her eyes, praying she could convince him. "…I could…maybe- _DEFINETLY_ , turn around and we coul-"

"Nah~" His answer was quick and really didn't take much thought into what she was trying to say.

 _Fuck!_

Certainly, projecting didn't work on his extremely simple and untrained mind.

"Uuuuggghhh…"

Soojin's eye's almost rolled back into her skull with that groan. Her eyes stopped over halfway, staring above. The site of the deep bloomed sky with milky blanc clouds soring over, under, through, and pass them didn't help ease the tenseness the had her brain twitching.

That and she was still a bit hung over. She tried counting the cloud to get at ease, but she was pretty sure 40 doesn't normally come after 100…twice.

Oh yes she was indeed a still a little intoxicated.

"uurrrrgggghhhh"

"Momma is there something wrong?" The boy didn't turn to face her, he stayed put. Head forward.

 _YES._

Is what she'd like to say.

"N-no, nothing…"

Is all she could gather up enough courage to say. Lying to herself...and others was a bit of talent she picked up over the years.

Though, a grey hair was nearing at this rate. Soojin didn't even know why she'd even considered it. Listening to that old man with his bullshit.

They aren't even _HER_ friends. They're Jin Mori's. And not even that. A lot of them barely talked with the guy. Now that she thought of it, they could be considered Daewi's friends.

 _Daewi, Daewi's fine._

 _…Sweet guy…_

 _…but the other guys…_

She didn't even know. She could practically think around it and argue with herself till she's blue in the face and gray in the hair.

 _I don't even know who's gonna be there besides Daewi! IS he even coming? What if I'm early or even LATE? What if no one else shows up?!_

 _Wait, that'd actually be good._

But what are the odds no one shows up?

"…aaahhhhhggg…" Her head hung down, almost slamming the little passenger in her lap.

She had enough of thinking stupid shit; there was no way around it that wouldn't turn her into the bad guy in her son's eyes. She could only pray that there is the least amount of people there as possible.

Now she needed to put her brain power elsewhere...

A lot of things to consider right now, **like how she's going to explain the little bundle of curiosity and adorableness in her lap**...and this flying cloud…

 _Note to self; leave Kinto-Nimbus FAARR away from the, meeting spot._

The cloud wasn't much of a big deal…

The problem was explaining…

Her son…

 _His_ son…

 _Jin Mori_ 's son…

Lee Soojin's son…

 _Jin Mori and Lee Soojin_ 's …son

 _Their_ …child…

 _Their_ … _Love_ child…

… _Love_ child…

Children are possible…via…love making…or rather… _'~!birds &bees!~'_

The phrase; **_'~!birds &bees!~', _**by common American unwritten laws mean …

.

.

.

"…uuuuhhhhhhggggg…" Lighting up like a sunrise with the colors of a sunset, Soojin shook her head slowly, her red face hanged as steam could literally be seen coming from the back of her head. Her hands pulled at her purple colored hair. She could yet again only wonder why she was in this mess.

Those were a couple of the things she was pondering, that she was considering, that related to the lad in her lap…

Explaining their relationship was a lot harder than you think.

IT wasn't like a pair of people JUST throwing insults at each other.

She literally tried to kill him on multiply occasions and did everything she could to avoid him…both of which still happened even while they were together.

 _But…why did it end up like this…how?_

It wasn't a thought of regret, but rather; of truly wanting an answer.

 _Dumbfoundedness,_ to be quite frank.

She blames Mori's constant popping up and trying to get _buddy~buddy_ with her.

He was always there…with his stupid smile.

 **/09:46 dreaming ep**

A smile that she never thought she'd ever only be able to see now in the back of her skull. Why is it now a memory? Why is it she has to remember his smile? Why can't it be beside her right now?

"Jerk…" Her mouth barely moved for that one. And Of course Kyujin heard her, but he thought it was probably about Daewi. Anyways...

She knew there was no point pondering the dead…

Revenge?

For getting what he deserved?

 _That warmongering monkey._

That's what she believed anyways. Didn't make it hurt less.

Kinda like if Adolf Hitler's wife had any opinion on what her husband did, would she still love him less as a person and not necessarily

 _Hitler the Dictator_? Or so the story goes.

Did Vlad the Impaler ever discus about the people he sent through hell at the dinner table with his family? Can his wife still say she loved him at the end of the day?

Can a certain act really change a person that much in the eyes of someone who loves them, even if revealed that they have been doing it most their life? Then wouldn't that make that act apart of who they were or even are?

She could only guess; you can say that he **couldn't help it** , that you can't **help being human.**

Then again, that could damn well explain how the little guy in her lap came to be. But she figured that love was another story.

Does she regret it? Sometimes.

But would she take it back? **No** …never.

Because wishing some things would change is not the same as wanting them to.

Her son coming into her life was the second best thing to happen to her. And if you knew anything about Soojin, the circumstance of her life was nothing to be happy about.

The reason she doesn't really fight anymore, and tries her hardest to push her son in that direction…peace…not war. Fighting is what did _him_ in, let his love ones **not** follow.

"Hey…momma…"

It took her a half second to realize she was being talked to.

"O-oh, huh?" She focused on him. "Yeah _monkin?_ "

"When are we gonna get there?"

She hadn't realized how long it had been. By the positioning of the sun; nearly an hour!

"Huh?!" She patted Kinto-Nimbus. "H-hey! Un! I thought you were faster than this!"

Kyujin pouted. "He only started going slow just a while ago."

Soojin's heart skipped a beat at a possible answer.

 _Is it reacting this way because it can sense my mood?_

Soojin didn't know how to feel towards that.

 _I guess you **really** have taken me as your master._

It was strange to her because this cloud never really listened to her. So it was a bitter sweet feeling "Hey, _cloudy_ , speedup, will ya'."

No response.

 _Guess **not**_

"Damn stubborn cloud never really listens to me all that much anyways."

 ** _Pandora Skills | Element Reign| Water_**

The only way she's ever able to get this thing to work, fully taking over the cloud via controlling the element of water. Soojin also thinks this might be a contributing factor to why it doesn't want to listen to her anyway. I'm sure she'd be angry if someone controlled her body just to make them a sandwich. But that's still no excuse for almost dropping her out of the sky, **TWICE.**

The cloud had a mind of it's own when it came to allowing her to sit on it. She's glad that she was able to finally get the hang of using her Borrowed Power abilities to make the cloud solid enough to sit on just in case. So her butt doesn't faze through it as if it was a regular cloud and she plummets 100 stories… **AGAIN** , which would make this the 3rd time.

Though the ability, it only works with her, not anyone else, hence why Kyujin sits in her lap.

Soojin found it weird because she never thought Mori had to have a chat with this thing and tell it to allow others to get on it, it was perfectly in sync with Jin, only reason she can ride it without using her powers oh so few times is because she's been on it before…

And has done… _certain_ things on it with Jin before. (but love is another story)

Point being, the cloud was stubborn…kinda like Jin Mori…also kinda like her.

"Fucking useless thing." Scratching her head, she figured that they were definitely gonna be the last ones there. Which was plenty of time to think on the REALLY important stuff…LIKE WHAT TO SAY(totally not ignoring how to explain her son.)

She has to be magic with the words if she needed to win over their trust and shrink their nosiness.

* * *

The sun grazed through the leaves of an old tree on a hill. Rummaging with life, what was in view, down below of the hill wasn't so lively, a large graveyard.

It wasn't the most happy sight, but the fact that the dead could at least have the comfort of having a final resting place at least give the few remaining relatives of the decease, some ease to go on with.

From the hill across the road, it was a sight to behold, saddening and content.

"I wonder if I should join them now..." The man lying underneath the tree, as the sunlight trickles trough, on to his bandaged face. The warmth almost felt as if an aroma might accompany it.

Surely enough, the smell of fresh air and trimmed grass came through as the wind blew. Such nice things didn't feel to outta place near the final resting place of loved ones.

"If you decide to go now, I will accompany you.~" Said a blonde lady, sitting on the opposite end of the tree, she was applying makeup to her face.

"The only reason I haven't gone down yet was because you told me you needed a minute to put on your makeup." The tone of the man chilling in the grass was less than enthusiastic. "It's been **20** minutes."

"B-B-BUT, YOUR MAJESTI-"

"It's alright...just c'mon."

"R-right!"

"And tell **_them_** to stop waiting in the car."

* * *

Six men took stand at the bottom of the hill. Steady chat was going back and forth between the group, the basics. Appearances over the years and such.

"Honestly, you haven't changed all that much" Said one glasses wearing man. " **Park IlPyo** , only difference is; you've gotten much taller."

Park IlPyo; the first key and inheritor of the Ssam-Su Taekkyeon . Also an extremely gentle yet powerful person.

llpyo felt slightly embarrassed. His eyes shut, scratching the back of his head lightly and pointing at the glasses fellow. "Heh, well **Baek Seungchul,** you yourself on the other hand; have changed quite a bit."

Baek Seungchul, probably one of the smartest people alive, it is considered rare to see him doing anything BUT his research. Let alone being outside. He sported a lab coat with a dress shirt underneath, his hair was rather long, his face looked scruffy.

" **Both** of you have changed quite a bit" another man with glasses exclaimed. "You were just squirts when I first saw ya." The man had thick eyebrows and teal green hair.

"Oh hush, **Q.** " Another man slipped in. He was of bleached hair and had dark skin. "If I remember correctly; you were quite childish yourself."

The green haired man's eye twitched, biting his bottom lip. "Calling me childish when you're always stuffing your face , **O**?

Judges O and Q; currently at the peak of their reputation (one more than the other.) While O is head of a major borrowed power police task force, Q is currently unemployed, much to his own distain. Though he is often employed by Park Mu-Bong(Jin) part time.

"All of you are still friggin annoying." The last man wasn't standing like the rest, he was squatting away from the group. "I wonder why I even came here..." he sighed heavily. "Just because MuJin ordered it, just because Mr. _'Jade' 'Emperor'_ asks me to?" He sucked his teeth.

"Oh quit being a troll." The words originated from his co-worker; **Kyuji Kussanagi**. Current descendant of the Kussanagi family, also the current inheritor of the Seven headed serpent dragon, **Yamatano Orochi** **(Hydra)**. "Ignore him, _he_ is just being grumpy because we missed breakfast." A childish giggle came from the Japanese man.

He being; **Samuel Rosinante**. Lineal descendant of **Hercules** , and currently employed as a Judge by Park Mujin.

Samuel of course, only sucked his teeth.

.

.

.

"Well I'm sorry to waste your time or whatever...but since we _are_ all here." The voice came from a shifty looking scruffy man, who came walking from down the hill. "Wa'sup everybody,.."

Samuel only sucked his teeth, again.

"Honestly, you've changed almost as much Seungchul has..." Park Li-pyo leaned back a bit, raising his brows in surprise.. "Mr. Han Daewi" a smirk grew on his face."... outer appearance that is."

Daewi looked around two sets of guest who he had expected to arrive were apparently running a little on the late side or decided not to come at all. For the sake of something to talk about, he hoped it wasn't the latter. "Mubong running late?" Daewi didn't feel like mentioning the other guest because he wanted it a surprise. But now, he was considering the fact Jin Taejin might not have been enough to convince her to join them. Then again, she was never the social type.

O smirked "You talk as if you're not surprised."

"Nah, I'm just expecting someone else." A slight tease I guess.

"Another girlfriend? " Q chuckled, almost like he was being sarcastic. But that didn't stop Daewi from thinking otherwise; "N-no...nothing like that."

An eyebrow on Samuel rose.

 _Hmm?_

Lipyo tried to take steer of the conversation. "Well I'm sure we can shoot the breeze a while longer."

Samuel finally uttered something else. "If we do that, we'll run through everything before the rest get here." He thought he already figured who was the special guest Daewi forgot…or rather; didn't mention much about

O giggled as he reached into his pocket swiftly. "Thank goodness I brought snacks to help pass the time.

Lipyo stepped closer. "For everyone?" Reaching his hand out.

"No..." O stepped back, stuffing his face

Kyuji wanted in on it also "Sharing is caring."

"No..."

Samuel just shook his head, "Leave him be."

"Homeless deal without food regularly. So I'm use to not eating for long periods of time. Q and Daewi both said in almost complete sync. No surprise that they would adjust to such a lifestyle.. But of course everyone stopped and looked at Daewi.

Q's eye twitched. "How the hell can **_YOU_** be homeless!?"

"Aren't you like… the Jade Emperor!?" Ilpyo tone was fearful, probably because his borrowed power, **Hosaja** was Okwang, the previous Jade Emperor's pet.

Daewi eye went for the awkward squint, followed by lazy chuckle. "Church donations are low...anyone intereste-"

"No..."' They were all in sync with O against Daewi now.

"Yeah sure, t-that's fine." his tone wasn't serious at all, almost as if he expected them to turn him down. Thought, not so quickly and direct. He thought it wouldn't kill them to beat around the bush.

Daewi noticed a shadow above his head.

"So you're a hobo? Well that explains why I got no gifts for all those birthdays."

A familiar voice to him.

"Then again, I never really did like the fact that I was born into such a messed up world."

Smirk drew across his face, "Spare me the edge and spill my red already"

"Are you kidding, torture's a lot more fun."

The voices origin landed down behind him. "I'd got here sooner…" The figure cracked her neck. "The damn thing doesn't like me, so friggin' what?"

"Well... **Soojin** " his shoulders rose a bit, weakly "Have you tried asking nicely."

"OH, riiiigggghhhttt~" her voice was sarcastic. "Please stop acting like a damn **fuckwad** , oh magic floating _vapor_." Waving her hands around the air, she close her eye, spinning around to only face him again.

A light smile drew on his face, as well as hers. Their uncovered eyes met. As a few whispers went back and forth _; "Thanks for coming…"_

 _"Hmph, I never said I'd let you off the hook."_

 _"Fine, lunch is on me."_

Their little exchange almost made him completely forget the others. "O-oh!"

He point to her about the rest behind him, and Soojin understood correctly, bitterly so. So much so, that when the man gestured again her face hinted red. Head basically steaming when she gazed at; slightly confused, some snickering, faces. Especially **since a certain someone** (who has yet to be noticed, by even her maybe) was hiding behind her, attaching himself to her back.

Soojin stiffly walked up to the group, hands and legs in sync motion. Approaching the closes to what she thought was someone she could last more than 20 seconds against in a conversation; Park llpyo. They had some things in common, she never tried to get to know the guy, didn't had interest; honestly. But if she came out here for nothing, then it would be an utter waste. Plus, he probably was the only one who probably wouldn't hold something she did against her.

A little surprised, IIpyo stepped back a bit, cracking a sweat, scratching his head. Then the sudden shock to look around and fine the rest of the group farther away from him."Uuuuhhhhhh...Hel-"

"Hi..." Her words were quick and monotone, as if she was some kind of nerdy kid force to socialize.

This only made Daewi squint his eye and look away with cringe.

"Y-yeah...'hi'...I was about to say the same thing." He wasn't actually. But telling the truth would add no avail. Park felt a bit choked up, maybe cause of Soojin's disgustingly uneasy aura. Her stern, military stare didn't help also.

"Park _**Ip-Lo** _ right?

"N-n _, **Il-pyo**_ **…** "

"Alright..."

.

.

.

"..."

"I'll remember that." Soojin kept staring at him, it was hard not to notice the sweat drip off his face, but she apparently saw pass that or maybe she didn't see it at all.

"Sure..." Ilpyo put on a brave smile, inside however. He was hanging loose.

.

.

.

"Ssam-Su Taekkyeon...it's..." Soojin wasn't good at complimenting other styles of fighting, besides her own. So pulling a random word at the top of her head that wasn't calling it stupid. "...It's very... ** _pretty_**."

The air suddenly shifted from strange to just plain tired. The stern look on her face hid the fact that she just thought of that.

Park llpyo just nodded slowly. "Thanks...?" Eyeing Daewi real quick before looking back to Soojin. "And Northern TKD is..." He glared over to Daewi who only gestured him to _go on_. "...is... extremely **dangerous**." He figured that he was just done right now.

"Thanks...nicest thing anyone's ever said about ITF"

Of course everybody around her thought the same thing; It wasn't a _compliment_.

She backed away, slowly. Retreating to Han's side. Her mission to prove to Daewi she wasn't a social weirdo, in her own opinion, was a success. Despite the fact he never brought that up to her in the first place.

He wanted to pat her head and give her a treat for her hard work just now, but figured that it would be weird. That and she'd definitely assault him.

"Dad, why can't we wait in the car~!?"

A chill went down Daewi's spine when he suddenly remembered who he brought with him.

* * *

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **Sorry to cut it so short, wanted to upload something...  
**


End file.
